


Empty

by frek



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would have been ten years old today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

"She would have been ten today," Ambrose said sadly, his voice echoing off the walls of his empty workshop. He was alone in the large room, where before Az had taken DG, he would've had a companion, albeit a very young one.

He wasn't the only one struggling with the absence of DG. The whole palace seemed to be devoid of a light that usually warmed its cold stone halls. The guards were more irritable, the various members of staff around the palace smiled rarely now, and the queen appeared as though it was all she could do to hold herself together. The rooms felt larger with the quiet that filled them where laughter once thrived.

The palace was a painful reminder to Ambrose. His mind filling in memories of DG for every room and object he contacted on a daily basis. He couldn't even take refuge in his workshop. The large room was filled with various toys and half completed schemes of things he'd been working on just for DG. Things she'd never be able to see or use.

In a fit of frustration, Ambrose reached out and grabbed a handful of those schematics and began to furiously tear at them until he was surrounded in a flurry of shredded paper, watching the paper settle around him, he felt none the better. His chest ached just as much. His room was just as empty. And DG was just as gone.

It was amazing how large a hole a girl of not even ten could leave in his heart just by being gone.


End file.
